Faeirly Dead
by yo-digitty-yo-yo
Summary: A/U. Sookie was in the car when her parents were murdered by the Water Fae... but of course our telepath survived and has consequently lived very different life. Rating changed to M for language and possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Faerily Dead

Summary: A/U. Sookie was in the car when her parents were murdered by the Water Fae... but of course our telepath survived and has consequently lived very different life. Oh yeah, and the forces-that-be were impatient, so Sookie was orphaned as a baby. (I've read other stories like this and I thought I'd throw my chip in the mix!)

**A/N: **There is a very good reason why I haven't been able to face Royally Dead (I've been sitting on ch 31 for a month, hating it), so in the meantime my brain vomited this lil' ditty. It's probably gonna be a dumb lil' un-beta'd one shot. Eh. ;)

**Omniscient POV**

The wind was raging fiercely across the swamped overpass. Powerful gusts whistled loudly through the densely packed forest as sheets of relentless rain poured from the dark gray clouds. Despite it being mid-afternoon in northern Louisiana, the sky was nearly black and the screaming gales, the pounding sleet, and crackling thunder echoed in a violent, deafening symphony.

Two solitary figures braved the onslaught of Nature's wrath. The punishing elements beat against them unsuccessfully; they were stone sentinels, undeterred by the elements. The supernatural pair gazed stoically at the chaos and watched with blank faces as licks of water pulled a small sedan deeper into the swirling depths of the churning river.

A third being popped into existence beside the motionless statues. He was drenched to the skin and carried a small bundle in his arms, swaddled in a thick down parka. A small noise came from the depths of the fabric, a sound all but inaudible over the howling of the storm.

The first being never turned his gaze from the spot where the vehicle had been swept below the violent waves. "You have her." The quiet words were not a question.

"Yes", the third being replied.

The second being was revealed as female when she spoke. "Very well. Let us depart."

"Wait", the male cradling the child spoke. His deep green eyes glowed with concern as he gazed upon the milk and honey complextion on the baby. "What shall we tell her?"

The first male responded, "We shall tell her only what she needs to know… in time." Authority rang in the man's voice, and neither of his companions questioned his intentions further.

The whistling wind and splattering downpour overpowered the sound of the three beings popping away from the flooded bridge, and smothered the faint squeals of the struggling wrapped bundle.

**Sookie's POV**

_Ahhh_. Warm rays of golden light filtered through the wispy white curtains pulled shut around my bed. Eliana (I called her Ellie) had opened the stained-glass doors that led to my private balcony, and the cool morning breeze ruffled the delicate organza panels which shielded my bed from the world.

After nineteen years one might think that they could get accustomed to waking in paradise, but I loved it every single morning. The light breeze, the toasty sunlight, the scent of the sea drifting in the air, and the luxurious feel of the finest silk gown against my skin… sigh. Oh no, it never got old.

I stretched out my limbs beneath the airy ivory sheets in my soft queen sized bed. _Mmmm_. Goodness, it feels so wonderful to stretch out my lazy muscles. I sighed sleepily and reached out for the crystal glass full of icy water that was always on my nightstand in the morning. I sat up and gulped the chilly liquid greedily, enjoying absolutely everything.

Two minutes after I had finished my glass, the tiny silver bell hanging from my canopy rang delicately, and Ellie entered my chamber to tie back the white hangings around my bed with thick green ribbons and pull me out of bed.

"Go' morning mi' lady!" she exclaimed in her usual sunny voice.

"Morning Ellie" I replied with a sleepy smile. Her moods were always contagious. The maid pulled me out of bed and lifted the lavender silk nightgown I had worn over my head. I noted that the delicate purple gown had cream-colored embroidered roses along the bodice and hem before the garment was whisked away by another ladies maid. Such a beautiful gown, I thought (as I did nearly every morning), I wish I could see it more closely. But no, I won't see it again. Papa insisted that I always be dressed in the finest things, but I was never allowed to wear them more than once, not even my under things. The exquisite nightgowns I wore were taken away daily to be replaced with new items. I had rebelled against the waste many times in my youth, but there was no point in arguing with Papa. To this day I could only hope that the lovely clothes I was forced to treat as disposable tissues were given away for our subjects to enjoy.

Ellie ran my morning bath for me while I was lost in my thoughts, as usual. The ladies' maid was the closest thing I had ever had to a real friend. Eliana was only two years older than I and had been with me for as long as I can remember. She is the daughter of a Fae Duke, royalty in her own right, but her father had chosen for Ellie to serve as my handmaiden.

It was easy in childhood – we were best friends and did everything together from making mud pies to dressing up as fairy princesses. Over the years the adults placed a tiny wedge between my bff and I, and widened it steadily over the course of many years.

We both learned our places in the realm. Eliana is a Fairy Duchess. I am a Fairy Princess. We may have learned our positions in our world, but Ellie and I ignored it whenever possible and remained best friends.

The bubble bath was relaxing and Ellie gently washed my long blonde hair. We gossiped about the goings-on in the palace as I dried off and was laced into another brand-spankin' new dress. Today it was white with yellow lilies embroidered along the bodice. Ellie's assistant twisted my heavy hair into a messy, ,yet artful knot on the back of my head, and left thick tendrils curling around my porcelain face.

"Yollie did a great job today, Sook!" Ellie observed over my shoulder.

"Yep, I like it"

"Did the Prince tell you what was up for today?"

"Not really", I replied, brushing back a lock a hair from my forehead. "… he said it had to do with some vampire sheriff or something."

Ellie sucked in a quick breath. "Vampire?! No, someone must have been messing with you, honey! You know we can't be around any bloodsuckers."

I pulled on a carefully curled spiral of hair and couldn't contain my laughter. I was pretty sure that Papa was messing with me, too. "It doesn't matter anyway", I giggled, "it's not like any vampire could come around in the DAY, now can he?!"

Ellie caught my giggles like a virus and we both struggled to get me into my gown for the day. It was the palest white with tiny red flowers splashed across the tight bodice and full skirt.

Goodness knows that I had no idea how much this one dress would affect my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is totally unbeta'd, was written while drunk on powerful mai tais laid out on a beach in Maui (life is tough lol), and has no point in sight… but whatever! *grabs another mai tai* Thanks to everyone who reviewed the pile-o-tropical-crap that was my first chapter of this ditty! *hands ladies a chilly Sex on the Beach*

**Chapter 2**

In public Ellie and I were required to maintain an expected level of propriety – within view of prying eyes she was required to walk three paces behind me to my left in a gesture of deference and servitude. I knew she didn't mind, but I hated it. But in my personal apartments and compound the two of us walked arm in arm like the equal ladies I truly believed we were.

I had almost an hour before my presence was required in the public area of the palace, so my best friend and I took a leisurely stroll through my private gardens.

Years ago Papa had noticed how much I loved the formal gardens. Ellie and I were found more often than not late in the afternoon up to our elbows in black soil. We ran through the manicured paths and wove roses and gerber daisies into elaborate crowns and played tag between the citrus groves. Every evening we were discovered with our lovely dresses caked in dirt and leaves. On my twelfth birthday, Papa presented "us" with a private garden, complete with row after row of every flower imaginable. There was a small orange grove to one side along with grapevines, strawberry patches and cherry trees. A neat lawn sloped gently down to a small lake rimmed with elegant weeping willows, and the center of the garden was dominated by a huge fountain. The pool itself was perhaps forty feet in diameter and was filled with the water lilies of every color. Between the yellow, pink, purple and blue floating flowers and the enormous lily pads, schools of brightly colored koi could be seen swimming lazily in the shallows. A tall marble fairy graced the center of the pool. Sculpted of the purest white stone, the fairy seemed to dance over the water in a flowing Grecian robe. Her long wavy hair was woven through with intricately carved flowers and she had the most lovely face. Water and land creatures played around her feet, and water poured from an elegant chalice in her hand. When Papa first gave me this garden, he said that the fairy was me, a creature so pure she existed beyond the concept of beauty and goodness.

To this day I think he was full of crap, but as Ellie and I strolled past my fountain for perhaps the thousandth time, I was still struck by the fairy's marble loveliness, and by how much I adored my Papa.

My best friend always seems to know to leave me to my musings in silence around her, and she was so right. We knew each other well enough that I could almost hear her brain counting down the seconds until we passed the fountain so she could talk again. Ellie is a chatterbox, after all. Thank goodness I can't hear her thoughts or I would never enjoy a moment's peace!

Once my statue was obscured by a dense grove of lemon trees she started right up, bless her.

"So do you really think the Prince is having you meet a vampire today? Or, er, tonight?" Ellie's verbal floodgates must have been at the breaking point since the words came out in such a rush.

I giggled at her contagious enthusiasm. "I can't imagine that he would, honestly. He's always warned me about the bloodsuckers, not that I've ever been in danger of meeting one." I said that last bit with a twinge of annoyance; I have never been allowed beyond the palace walls.

"Well, if it's true you MUST tell me every single detail! I've obviously never met a vampire either… they must be so dark and mysterious!"

I yanked Ellie to a halt on the path between the citrus trees and gave her a mock-wounded look. "Eliana, if you even think for one second that you will not be there with me then I will never speak to you again!"

The petite brunette squealed and hugged me with happiness, then tried (unsuccessfully) to mask her excitement with a solemn expression. "I would not DREAM of leaving you unattended on such an occasion mi' lady", she deadpanned… then ruined it with a giggle.

I giggled right along with her and punched her softly in the arm. "Mi' lady my ASS!"

We laughed so hard that we could barely make it to the ring of willows surrounding the lake before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

Faerily Dead (An aside: I should have put more thought into this dumbass title. It sucks! haha)

**A/N: **It's my last day in Maui before I have to return to the frigid tundra of southern California. Call me crazy, but there is no better way to spend my last few hours here than sporting my new blue VS bikini and typing away! Oh yea, I updated Royally Dead too if you missed it and/or give a crap. If this sucks blame the island-alcohol, *drunkie-viking-wink* Enjoy some more un-beta'd rambling, wahinees! Mahalo!

**Sookie's POV:**

Papa found Ellie and I spread out in the lush grass along the shady banks of the pond. We were taking turns selecting the flattest rocks and taunting one another about how far we could skip them over the glassy water. I had spent many afternoons trying my best to throw the stones at just the right angle for distance, but dang it all, Ellie's always went twice as far as mine! I've asked for tips in the past, but she always said it was a Fae power I didn't have yet. Fairy powers didn't help one skip rocks, did they? Darn her for being older than me!

With all of our loud taunts and laughter, it took a few pointed throat-clears for us to notice Papa's presence on the bank. Niall was leaning against the nearest weeping willow tree wearing his customary white suit and indulgent expression.

"Ladies", he chuckled, "if there was a bet involved, I do believe that Duchess Farraday has won."

"Papa!" I cried and ran into his arms. Despite being an adult woman I could never manage to restrain my childlike affection for the elegant blonde fairy who was the only father I had ever known.

Ellie had sunk to the ground at Papa's appearance, her head bowed with respect for the Prince. But Papa was like me and thought of Eliana as a family member rather than a servant. While still holding me tightly he extended his other arm wide and smiled even wider. "Oh, come now Ellie", he chuckled.

My best friend giggled and launched herself against Papa; her brunette hair mingled with my blonde waves as we both snuggled against his chest in the peaceful shaded glen beside my lake. Papa kissed the top of both our heads and gently pushed us to arms length.

"By the Gods, don't you two look a vision this morning", he complimented, the corners of his eyes crinkling with an affectionate smile.

I wanted to giggle my thanks, but reminded myself of the year's worth of propriety that had been drummed into me. Ellie and I inclined our heads and grasped our skirts for a small curtsy to the Prince and responded clearly in tandem, "Thank you, your Highness".

Niall beamed at the pair of us with pride, and offered his arms to lead us back toward the palace.

The three of us walked slowly back through my garden, enjoying the vibrant colors and delicate scents of the carefully tended flora along the path. My fairy fountain bubbled and sparkled in the morning sun, and one of my three favorite koi launched himself out of the pool as we passed, splashing back down amongst the lily pads.

I was too embarrassed to admit that I had named each and every fish. The silver one who had just jumped was the largest of a trio… who I had long ago named Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I named the big gold one Uncle Scrooge. (At least I was allowed to watch old cartoons in the palace.)

Papa led me and Ellie into the formal rose drawing room. I have never tried to count exactly how many drawing rooms were in the public apartments, let alone the entire palace, but I did know that this was one of the grandest and nearest to the audience chamber.

Papa was back in Prince mode when we entered and sat me on the most elaborate damask chaise in the room. Ellie was back in servant mode as soon as we crossed the threshold, and set about arranging my skirts properly. I wanted to stick my tongue out at her playfully but I knew the boundaries, as much as I hated them. This was a 'public' area, and here my dear best friend was no longer my equal, but my maid. Gah.

I did manage to surreptitiously chuck a tiny river pebble at her feet. I saw her lips twitch, and I barely managed to restrain my chuckle. Ellie is so much better at this than I am. Score one for the Duchess Farraday.

Soon after we were settled a parade of nobles of all supernatural races were shown into the rose drawing room to seek an audience with the Fae Princess. Some were seeking favor, some came to introduce themselves, and some came to seek my hand and, more importantly, the fortune and clout my position could yield them.

I used every bit of social training I had acquired to politely welcome the callers and reject the suitors. These days always wore upon me. Knowing the thoughts of others, especially while I am in a position of power, is taxing and disheartening. Four hours into my interviews, Papa finally concluded his own meetings and came to relieve me.

Niall tugged my tired body off of the rose chaise where I had been 'holding court'. I could sense that he wasn't concerned; I was always drained after dealing with my duties. He supported me until my legs would cooperate and then handed me off to Ellie. I am sure he had other issues to attend to.

My dear friend knew how much enthralling the vermin (as she had nicknamed it) drained me and held me steady while I dragged my feet back to my chambers. It was barely four in the afternoon, but I desired nothing more than to fall back in my deliciously soft bed, gown and all, and sleep for a week or so. I sat down and flopped back…

"Oh NO you don't!" Ellie scolded. She was pulling my shoes off my feet, but threw them to the side once she realized that I was about to pass out and crush my gown.

"Get up girlie!", she shouted, "you have to wear this thing again in two hours, and I'll be damned if it's wrinkled."

"Okokokokok", I mumbled and sat up. Ellie pulled the dress off of me. I yawned out something that sounded like "thankkks Elle dn ta knoe whaddeyed do without yaa", then fell back on the bed like a cut-off marionette. *snnnoooorrrree*

Subconsciously I heard Ellie laugh as she hung up my gown and called for it to be pressed.

I woke up just as the sun was falling behind the horizon. The pink and orange hues in the sky shined through the patterns in my stained-glass windows and the glow almost made the delicately carved flowers seem alive. The little silver bell above my bed rang announcing Ellie's iminent arrival. She bustled through the door hidden behind the mound of fabric that was my freshly pressed gown, chirping away like an excited bird.

"Sleep well, hon? Oh my gosh I hope you did, you'll never believe what I heard!" She gently laid out the dress on a nearby couch and plopped down on my bed beside me. I groaned a little at her perky enthusiasm and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. She started to chatter on, but I held up a finger to stop her and let out a huge yawn.

"Ok, what?" I smiled.

"Bessa told me that she just saw him a minute ago, right when the sun went down! Oh my gosh, she said he's super tall and blond and absolutely GORGEOUS!!!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Elle?"

"If Bessa was right then Niall wasn't kidding! There IS a vampire here to meet you!"

Well, that woke me right up...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** I'm back in dear ol' CA. Is LAX the creepiest place on earth, or what? Ick. Maui mai tais have fueled this story thus far, so I hope that plain ol' chardonnay-shanny can live up to my island ramblings. At least I have an awesome tan. (Don't tell my hubby, but I got a mystic tan today to cover up my bikini lines. Lol!)

Holy crap-nuggets Batman, I forgot the disclaimer! Mrs. Harris owns this shit, I just borrowed it and gave it a lei.

**Chapter 4**

_Oh my goodness, this can NOT be real. _The thought that Papa would actually introduce me to a vampire, even in passing, was inconceivable. But to have one welcomed within the palace to meet with me was… just plain crazy.

It didn't matter if Bessa (the highest ranking attendant below Eliana) had been so enamored with the vampire's looks. The reality of the situation was that I am a fairy, and any vamp within smelling-distance will do his darndest to drain me dry.

Ellie lifted the white and red gown over my shoulders while I was lost in thought. The thing was tugged, pulled and laced back in to place while I was literally lost in fear, unable to remember how to speak, let alone help out my best friend as she struggled to dress me.

I was finally jarred back into my right mind when Ellie yanked tightly on the criss-crossing ribbon of the bodice. The air flew out of my lungs with a _whoosh_ and I couldn't stop myself from shouting "What the HELL?!" This dress wasn't nearly so tight this morning!

"Oh, _there you are_", Ellie drawled behind my back, just oozing sarcasm. "I've been talking to a blank statue for the past ten minutes! I'm glad to see that a bit of oxygen deprivation brought lil' Sookie back to the land of the living."

_Aw crap, has she been talking?_

"I'm sorry Elle. I guess I was a bit preoccupied."

"I noticed", she replied and then burst into a quiet fit of laughter. "I'd be nervous to meet a vamp too, mi' lady!" I shot her an annoyed yet loving look. She knows I hate that mi' lady crap.

She laughed even harder while she bent down to help me into my red heels. "Look on the bright side, Sook. At least you'll get to ogle a sexy man before you're drained dry!" I joined in her giggles.

Ellie got that familiar tough-love look on her face then, and switched gears. "Honestly, you know you shouldn't worry, Sook. The Prince wouldn't let anyone within a hundred-mile radius of you if they meant ya harm. There's got to be a good reason for you to meet the vampire or else he wouldn't be here."

My best friend's logic was, as always, very sound. I trusted her, and I trusted Papa. No one, be they human, fairy, demon, or vampire would be able to hurt me within the walls of this compound.

I took a few deep breaths while Ellie smoothed out my skirts and teased my hair to perfection. I held my head high. _I am the Fae Princess_, I thought, _I must behave the part._

With my confidence restored and my best friend by my side, I was prepared for the knock that rapped against the main door to my apartments.

Another maid swept open the door, and Niall walked into my suite sporting his authority as naturally as he sported that white suit. A wide and warm smile split his Romanesque features as he took me in.

"Dearest daughter!" he gushed. "Don't you look a vision!"

A sank into a tiny little curtsy. "Thank you, Papa."

"Excellent. Excellent." He muttered while offering me his arm. Niall led me gracefully out of my apartments and toward the public wing of the palace. Eliana dutifully followed behind us, three paces back and to my left. I again marveled at how much better she was at this formal stuff than I, and wished I had another river-pebble to chuck at her dainty feet.

As we passed through the Hall of Mirrors (a design shamelessly stolen by the architect employed by the French king, Louis XIII, for his palace in Versailles in the 17th century) Papa squeezed my elbow lightly whilst I gazed out the huge windows that framed the public gardens.

"Sookie", he said a bit sternly, "There is someone here who I wish you to meet."

Never one to beat around the bush, I tore my gaze away from the gardens and replied, "the tall vampire, Papa?"

Niall laughed at my straight-forward attitude. "Yes, my child. The tall vampire." He must have seen the color drain from my cheeks – I sure as heck felt it – and tried to soothe me. "Do not worry, dear. He cannot harm you here, and I promise you that he desires nothing of the kind."

"Really?" Ok, that sounded frightened and childish even to my own ears. "Yes, child. He will not harm you."

Our little entourage finally arrived at a huge and intricately carved set of mahogany doors that led into the royal audience chamber.

I gave Papa's elbow a squeeze that was meant to reassure myself as much as it was to reassure him. A pair of liveried servants swept the doors open wide, and the prince led me into the opulent throne room.

The marble floors were so polished that they reflected the elaborate woodwork and frescoes adorning the ceiling. Columns that reached thirty feet into the air supported a U shaped balcony, and giant antique vases were strewn about the chamber and filled with the rarest and most beautiful blooms.

_Sigh. The throne room never ceases to steal my breath away…_

Niall ushered me into the chamber with Ellie hot on our heels. She seemed to be more fearless and exponentially more excited than I was to meet a vampire. I kept my gaze lowered – I was being such a coward – until I heard a sharp intake of breath from somewhere over my left shoulder. I looked back at Ellie… and she didn't even acknowledge me. Her pretty brown eyes were glassy and staring at something in the distance and her mouth was hanging open. _What the…_

I turned my head to discern the source of my best friend's comatose state, and…

_**Holy Jesus, Joseph and Mary mother of God! That just can NOT be real!**_

Standing there before the pair of thrones, before MY throne, was the most beautiful and powerful man that had surely ever graced the face of this earth. If this was the being that Bessa had spied earlier and sent Ellie into such a frenzy, then dear Bessa's eyesight needed attention. This man was not just tall, blond and gorgeous, he was… **damn**. Are there any words to describe the spark of irresistible sexuality? Are there any to explain the forceful aura of unbridled authority, god-like strength and infinite power? Nope.

I was still gasping for breath as Papa led me across the expanse of marble floor. I gripped his arm like a lifeline as I stared into the vampire's eyes. They were as blue and as fathomless as the deepest ocean, and seemed to smile wickedly at me as though they knew all the secrets of the universe. I vaguely registered the soft blonde waves of his long hair and the cut muscles of his very wide shoulders. A perfect neck was set off by his chiseled jaw line, and his dimpled chin drew my gaze to a pair of defined, soft-looking lips. Lips that were just begging to be kissed…

Papa prodded me a bit and I finally noticed that we had stopped walking. The vampire was mere feet away, and Niall was attempting to make introductions. Mr. Big and Blonde chuckled a bit at my behavior before I snapped my mouth shut and shook the cobwebs out of my head.

_Vampire. Dangerous. _ I reminded myself.

I had forgotten Ellie's presence entirely until she offered me a handkerchief. I'm pretty sure she just did that to ease the tension, but I used the fabric to sop up the drool I was sure was dripping from my lips.

I checked the cloth; _Nope, no drool. That's good._

Once I had recovered, Papa started off with his formal-voice.

"My dearest, this is the vampire Eric Northman, Sheriff of area five, Louisiana." I curtsied gracefully, and this Eric grabbed my hand before I could protest.

"Sheriff Northman", Papa continued, "please meet Sookie Brigant, Princess of the Fae."

The vampire bowed a bit and smirked, his glowing eyes never leaving my gaze. "Your majesty", he whispered, kissing my knuckles. "I look forward to making your most pleasurable… acquaintance."

If virgin panties were made solely of flammable materials, mine would have been reduced to ash with the first glance of his eyes. Oh yes, this vampire knows exactly how effing sexy he is...

What on earth is he doing here?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Faeirly Dead** (that title still sucks ass – wish I could change it without ruining shit. lol)

**A/N: **Here's the next one. Is there a point yet? Nope… but the dress is pretty cool. CH owns them and I messed with them, then I showed them to the world without a beta. Enjoy at your own grammatical risk ;)

**Chapter 5**

I didn't have much time to think about why Sheriff Northman was here before Papa insisted that we all sit. The vampire led me over to damask sitting area in the more comfortable area adjoining the throne room. It would be a gross understatement to say that I was surprised that he didn't release my hand until I had settled down onto a sofa, and even more so that Niall didn't scold him a bit for the prolonged contact.

Ellie watched as I sat and the vampire kissed my knuckles again before releasing my hand to settle on a wingback chair across from the couch. My best friend's eyes were as big as dinner plates before she composed herself and sat beside me on the sofa. Niall took the identical chair next to _his_ and got comfortable. Papa must have noticed the confusion on my face, but he looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Eric, allow me to also introduce the Duchess Eliana Farraday, Sookie's handmaiden", he said smoothly. The vampire inclined his head to Ellie and turned the full force of his blue eyes on her. "A pleasure, your Grace", he said with that smirk. Poor Ellie stuttered a bit and turned tomato-red, then just nodded back.

In an attempt to save her from that blue stare, I spoke up and addressed Mr. Big and Blonde. "Are you enjoying the palace, Sheriff Northman?"

He smiled at me. "Oh yes, Princess", he replied. "The scenery here is truly beautiful and luscious." _Did I imagine his eyes darting into my cleavage or did that just happen? _The subtle glance was proved fact when I heard Ellie's thoughts: _'Holy crap, he just eye-fucked Sook's boobs! Why is the Prince allowing this insolence?' _

Normally I can't hear my best friend, being full fae, but she had a strong personality and occasionally her thoughts were so aggressive that they flipped my telepathy switch to ON. The incidents were few and far between, but apparently the excitement of having a vamp in the palace was enough to throw her brain into overdrive.

_Why indeed, _I thought in response.

I shot at look at Niall, and his features were smooth and calmly composed – not the expression I would have expected if he caught a man ogling his daughter, but there was no way that he could have missed it. _Stranger and stranger._

Since Ellie was shut up like a clam and Papa didn't look as though he'd be contributing to the conversation anytime soon, I picked the reigns back up.

"I'm glad you find the palace pleasing", I said trying to hold back the sarcasm that wanted to bust through my polite façade. Big and Blonde seemed to know, and gave me another sexy smile. "Tell me, Mr. Northman, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this evening? Vampires are not common in the compound, as I am sure you can understand."

He smiled even wider. "Am I to take it that I am your first vampire, Princess?"

"Why, yes you are Sheriff."

Something I said must have struck a chord with him or something, because an evil and sexy glint shined in his eyes. "Then I hope to present only the very best facets of my race to you, your Majesty." He bowed his head a bit towards me, again never taking his eyes off mine. It didn't slip past my notice that he didn't answer the original 'why are you here' question.

I had honestly forgotten that we were sitting with two other people in the room until Papa finally spoke up. "Eliana, would you please see to Sookie's attire for later in the evening?" Ellie shot up from the couch like it was on fire. "Of course, your Highness." She nearly jogged out of the sitting room towards my apartments. Her 'ON' thoughts were in a whirl, and I caught some of it as she dashed away.

'…_hope he doesn't leave the vamp alone with Sook… hot as hell, but he looks at her like a… well, like his next meal… will stake him myself if he hurts her…'_

Bless that lady.

"Eric", Niall spoke again, "I trust that we shall see you in attendance at the festivities this evening?"

"But of course, Highness", the vampire drawled. The men stood and I followed suit, smoothing my white and red-flowered skirts. A white hand darted out to grab mine, and the Sheriff brought my knuckles to his cool lips once again. I did my best to ignore the electric surge of lust that shot through my system when he touched me.

"Until later, dear Princess", he whispered huskily. Papa threaded my free arm through his and drew me away. Ridiculously, I held his hand until distance pulled my fingers slowly from his grip. The blue seas of his eyes held mine in a thrall until we had turned a corner, and then they were gone.

It was 9pm and Ellie had spent over an hour primping me. I didn't need to guess why; I even caught her primping herself a bit from time to time. Once Yollie (a hair-styling _goddess_) had my hair swept up into an elegant, yet messy and curly up-do, Bessa started on my makeup while Ellie ran off to make sure my gown was ready.

Like everything else I wear each day, I had never seen the dress I would be wearing tonight. I decided long ago that Papa must have a team of designers or something locked away somewhere, their sole duty to make clothes for me. They must have a schedule of events too, because whether I was going to spend my day digging in the garden, or spend the evening at a formal event, the perfect garment for the activity was always brought to me without question.

When Ellie swept my dress for the evening out of its bag, I was stunned. Someone had been working double-time. My red and white dress from earlier had been remade into a slinky evening gown within the space of a few hours. The halter had been removed, leaving a strapless sweetheart neckline, and the billowing skirts had been slimmed down to a body-hugging silhouette. The floor-length gown flared gently at the bottom, and the soft fabric trailed behind in a short, red flowered train.

The gown was beautiful, but I definitely a bit dumb-struck. This would be the first time in memory that I would wear the same garment twice – even though it had been drastically changed. Knowing Papa, this just didn't seem like something he would allow, yet I doubt it was a detail he did not know about.

Even Ellie seemed a bit taken aback by the dress. _'This is the same thing, just re-designed! Why on earth would the Prince have her wear the same dress twice? …he never has before… he forbid it, in fact... It is beautiful, though… will look lovely on her…'_

I wanted to thank Ellie for her kind thought, but restrained myself. Even those closest to me tended to forget that I could hear them (though it is rare, in Ellie's case), and were more comfortable around me when I restrained myself from answering their thoughts all the time. My silence gave their minds a sense of relief and privacy. I tried my best not to ruin those moments of peace whenever possible.

Yollie and Bessa eased the gown over my head making sure to avoid my hair and makeup. Ellie carefully laced up the back and helped me into yet another pair of red stilettos. I was all set for the evening, and my best friend gave me a sharp slap on the butt. "Get out there, mi' lady", she giggled.

I laughed, too. "Aren't you coming with me, your Grace?"

"Nope!" She sang in a sunny voice. "I am staying right here tonight, thank you very much!"

I pouted at her a bit before I heard a tiny snippet of her thoughts. _'…wants them to be alone… I want to go but I can't disobey…'_

I must have given Ellie a weird look, because she took a deep breath and her thoughts immediately switched back to OFF mode.

The maids waved me out of my apartments with wide, slightly insane smiles.

**Yo** – The re-worked white and red dress is at the end of this crappy web page: http://www(dot)dresscollection(dot)co(dot)cc/2009/01/carrying-evening-dress-right-way-is(dot)html

Is that just perfect, or what?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I guess all this so-cal rain is killing my island-inspiration. Crap on a cracker. Well, here's an EPOV as compensation for my shameless lack of updates. (Warning, this is unbeta'd - if it makes sense than this is my lucky day!)

Fearily Dead Ch 6

Eric's POV

He must be fucking with me. The white suited mother-fucking fairy prince finally grew a set of balls and wanted something from me. I helped save his realm from the demon Lilith in the seventh century, and he's tried to hoist his dog-faced relations off upon me as compensation ever since. Like those hags were some kind of prize… Women with mousy hair, horse teeth, and no personality to speak of... I don't think so.

Here in the 21st century, I have absolutely no reason to believe that this attempt to "fulfill his obligation" will not be as disastrous as the last one in 1727 a.d. After Death, or whatever the humans called it. I still find it bizarre that they hold one of their own as divine. _Absurd._ Only immortals are worthy of such blind reverence; humans are not deserving of worship.

But Niall was so insistent that the woman he intended to offer me was so irresistible that I could not possibly refuse her as sufficient payment. If that were true, I would be not be more surprised than if the catholic pope sought me out and offered me his holy neck.

But the Prince was insistent. He knew that the whispers of change were echoing in the winds, and that my power would soon extend beyond that of my own area. The coup was imminent, and if the fae desired to form an alliance with me then now was the time. Fine, I'd take the next horse-faced woman he shoved at me simply for the benefit of the alliance and the support of his armies. Even part-supernatural nuisances would die soon enough.

I flew to the ridiculously opulent fae-palace this evening, intending to meet the next in a line of supremely unattractive women that have been shoved at me for one political purpose or another. A small fae maid darted about in the corner of my eye. _As expected; brown, plain and mousy_. There was simply no way I could enjoy this transaction, inevitable though it may be. I reminded myself again that whoever I am saddled with will die and leave me free in the very near future… with a substantial pouch of favors attached to my hip, no less.

I was shown into the throne room by another non-descript female, and resigned myself to wait for the presentation of my less-than-ideal fate. I had to admit that the hall was as impressive as I remembered from my last visit. Like everything Niall had, his throne room was very – what do the humans say these days? – _over the top._ The cavernous room resembled a Grecian theater, complete with towering white columns. The room was undoubtedly designed to intimidate those who were summoned here, but as a being beyond such weakness I thought it a feeble and unnecessary display of wealth… and in antiquated taste.

A group of females hovered by the doorway, staring at me and tittering amongst themselves. Although they were all humans in this fairy palace, they surely must have been warned about us no-good vampires. Perhaps my attractions were too strong to deter them from death? I am not surprised; this is a common reaction in humans - beings whose lives were so brief they were more compelled towards instant gratification rather than self preservation.

I had been waiting only a few minutes before Niall entered the chamber with two women trailing behind him.

The prince looked every bit the suave bastard I had met in battle long ago, sauntering in with his damn white suit and lofty demeanor. The first female trailing behind him was blocked from view by his overly-polished figure, but the other female was unobstructed. She had shiny brown hair, a pleasing face and agreeable figure and her fair complexion obviously boasted of a pampered lifestyle. The woman's eyes roved over my body with astonishment and lust and her mouth gaped open. I smirked at her obvious attraction to me. Although she was not everything Niall had made her out to be, I decided that if this was the woman to be offered then perhaps the next few decades until she wasted away would not be so terrible. I smirked at the small brunette and saw her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

Evidently the brunette's gasp caught the attention of the woman immediately following Niall and she stepped a bit to the side, out from behind her shield, to see the cause of her companion's near-paralysis. The vision of beauty that met my eyes would have knocked the breath from my chest had I need of it.

Wheat and honey hair sparkled in the silvery moonlight and curled around a delicate porcelain face. Eyes as wide and blue and clear as the Caribbean Sea glowed amid a thick frame of long curly lashes. Full, pink lips led down to a dainty chin and a thin, delicious neck. My eyes traveled south and found a ripe, curvy body wrapped in the most fetching white and red gown which displayed the bounty of her breasts and thinness of her tiny waist.

Even from this distance I can smell her innocence and fae blood, combined with an essence of coconut and something else that was almost spicy. It took all of my restraint to keep from ravishing her where she stood. I would have been content with the brunette, but if this creature was to be mine than perhaps I would owe the prince rather than be repaid. Niall took the tasty morsel by the hand and made introductions.

"My dearest, this is the vampire Eric Northman, Sheriff of area five, Louisiana." _Fuck, yes!_ This one is MINE!

"Sheriff Northman", he continued, "please meet Sookie Brigant, Princess of the Fae."

My gaze caught those beautiful eyes and I grabbed a dainty hand. "Your majesty", I whispered, kissing her knuckles, trying to seduce her with my eyes. "I look forward to making your most pleasurable… _acquaintance."_

The glorious creature blushed, and I took that as my cue to keep hold of her until our party was installed in the sitting room. The fairy introduced me to the brunette that I had been initially content with, and I heard her heart rate spike when I turned my attention to her. Small talk ensued, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the princess that was to be mine. Her breasts were a particularly favorite bit of scenery. We bantered a bit, but I was paying little attention to be honest. Niall called for a close to our little meeting, and I grabbed her hand once again and paid her knuckles a kiss. We would meet again shortly at the ball, but I wanted her to _remember_ me.

"Until later, dear princess" I said smoothly. Niall made to draw her away, but she kept her hand in mine until the last instant. _Excellent._ I made a point of telling the nearest servant how much I admired that white and red dress before seeking out my quarters. I was extremely pleased with the evening thus far, and with the lovely princess.

_Sookie Brigant... My Sookie_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Excuses are only made by the weak, so I don't have any for my lack of updates. ;) I'm a notorious flake, and I admit to it. Sorry loves! Here's a fun and flippant chapter so that maybe ya'll will forgive me. (There might even be a teensy bit of plot!)

This chapter was initially beta'd by my BFF steph, but I lost her brilliance amongst the landslide of emails I recieve everyday. So I wish I could boast a beta for this one, but I just can't. Hahaha! I do love that chick though! She's brilliant, despite the fact that I occasionally lose her beta-emails. She recently pimped me out, so I'll do the same: read **_Letting Go _**by **stephie8869. **I made her a banner the other day and it's pretty badass, if I do say so myself. lol!

**Faerily Dead **_(I misspelled my own dang title in the last chapter. Bravo, La Crema.) _Ok, so here is why this is now an M-rated story…

**Chapter 7**

**Eric's POV:**

I had just rubbed one out in the shower with the vision of Princess Brigant fresh in my mind. The hot spray of water calmed me down a bit afterwards, but she continued to be all my eyes could see.

_That shiny blonde hair, that virginal white dress splashed with blood-red, those innocent blue eyes, that deliciously lush body just begging for my hands to squeeze those voluptuous hips...mmm… her innocent flesh stretched wide just for me… my little fairy…_

I was stroking myself again, tight and fast_… mmmm fuck!_ I pumped my fist back and forth over my eager length, thinking of her. _So beautiful… mine… ugh… MINE…_ _**AHHH! **_My knees buckled a bit as I jerked and spurted against the shower tiles for a second time.

She boiled the blood in my veins (blood which I had reluctantly drank from a bottle earlier), and her scent seemed to have crept up my nose and invaded my mind.

_Sookie._

Niall was correct, his offering is more than satisfactory. Just the mental image of her glistening blonde hair swishing back and forth while her plump pink lips wrapped around my length… _oh fucking hell! _I really must cease my fantasies or I will never leave this shower.

**...**_ which would be a pity since she is nearby, in the flesh…_

I dried off, brushed my hair, and dressed quickly in the black De la Renta tux that Pam had packed for me. A note written in the elaborate script of my Child was pinned to the lapel:

**"Master, hoppas jag Niall inte ge dig en ful kvinna - för båda vår skull"**

I smirked and pulled out my iPhone to text my child.

**"Oroa dig inte, barn. hon är mer än tillfredsställande."** I knew there was a predatory gleam in my eyes when I pressed "send".

The ball tonight was being held for some fairy reason that I have no knowledge about, but I cared very little. All I could think about was that I would see Sookie again very soon.,,

I straightened my tie and made my way to the Hall of Mirrors.

**Sookie's POV:**

I knew this palace like the back of my hand, but I still had trouble finding my way to the ball. Perhaps it was nerves… nerves spurred into activity by that damn vampire… but I wandered through gold-gilt room after gold-gilt room before finally reaching my destination.

The hall. The stunning room was as long as a football field, with the outside wall comprised entirely of arched windows that looked out upon the manicured grounds, reflected back by the opposite wall which boasted the largest mirrors in comprehension… well, it is no wonder that the French king copied the design so long ago.

My heels clicked softly against the patterned marble floor which was glowing due to the illumination of a dozen crystal chandeliers, all lit with white candles. There had to be three hundred bodies in the ballroom, at least, dancing along to the sprightly music played by a full orchestra. Huge bouquets of orange and pink flowers spilled from antique vases on every surface, and thick garlands of white hydrangea, white roses and orange tiger lilies hung across the ceiling, so thick that they created a fragrant canopy.

_White. Orange. Pink. Green. My favorite colors. My favorite flowers… Oh no, he __**wouldn't!**_

Even Ellie had managed to not mention this all day…

With an impending sense of doom I stepped into the hall. The orchestra stopped playing when I entered and Niall wove through the crowd of confused yet smiling attendees to reach a stage set up at the far end of the room.

Before Papa even got the chance to speak, a large hand grabbed my elbow and spun me around. An electric shock zapped through my body when the cool flesh touched mine and the quick spin made me a bit dizzy. My red-flowered train was in danger of becoming a tourniquet, but the man who had grabbed my arm crouched down to un-twist my skirts.

_Gowns are so dangerous,_ I thought stupidly. My dress-savior stood up, and I could hardly believe my eyes. Sheriff Northman had been the one to touch me, to send that spark through my skin…

"_Of course it was you."_

The vampire smiled down at me with a sparkle in his deep blue eyes, and I realized that I had spoken aloud. "_Oh, hell". _Frick, heck, darn! I said that out loud too…

Eric just looked at me with that damn sexy smile on his lips, obviously enjoying my embarrassing antics. Niall smiled at me from the raised platform and gave me a somewhat apologetic look before jovially singing:

"Happy Birthday, my dearest Princess!" The silent room full of people finally smiled and applauded, lifting their glasses in salute while they echoed Papa's words.

I spent the next few hours dancing with every noble who came to ask – it was expected at such functions, after all, and since I was the reluctant guest of honor I was asked much more often than I had the patience (or energy) for.

While waltzing with the elderly Sir Millhouse, I spotted Sheriff Northman leaning against a pillar off to the side of the dance floor, staring at me with fire in his eyes. My eyes locked onto his scorching gaze over the drooping shoulder of my dance partner, and I was unable to look away. The vampire licked his lips and his fangs descended. I think the entire ballroom could hear the stutter when my heart skipped a beat. I forgot my world. _Oh wait, I'm dancing. _A whirl or two later, the fanged-blonde-god-of-sex pushed away from his pillar and strode towards me and my elderly dance-partner. He leveled his blue eyes on Sir Millhouse (who was honestly so old that he was relieved and happy about the opportunity to sit down), and the old man bowed to me before handing me off to the vampire and shuffling off to a nearby table.

I breathed a sigh of contentment when Eric took me in his arms. This party, that had been held in my reluctant honor, had grated on me so much. Papa knew that I hated birthdays, and that I hated being the center at attention even more. _Did faeries get Alzheimer's? Because he must have forgotten my adamant request_…

The vampire whirled me around and around the ballroom expertly before noticing my drooping shoulders and obvious fatigue. We stopped dancing abruptly and he led us away from the marble dance floor and towards a pair of huge doors that were open to the cool, starry night. Despite the cheery face and smiling nods I kept paying to the guests we passed by, the Sheriff's hands were the only things holding my body upright while we strolled outside.

Too tired to register the full silver moon or the stunning garden, I sighed in relief when the vampire finally set me down on a carved marble bench in my garden, far away from the lights and sounds of the ball.

My fairy fountain bubbled behind us. I felt comfort being near her, and somehow I also felt that same comfort in the strong arm wrapped around my weary back.

I relished in that comfort, and turned up my face to look at the vampire Sheriff who had saved me from my own unwelcome party.

I wanted to thank him, and I got out half of my sentence before his deep blue eyes rendered me breathless.

"Thank you, for –"

The eyes of the beautiful man holding me glowed intensely. His power and charisma overwhelmed me like a churning tidal wave, and I was stunned into silence.

On the carved marble bench next to my fountain the vampire Sheriff Eric Northman leaned down and claimed my lips without a word, and gave me an earth-shattering kiss. His lips were cool and skilled. _Gods, he is so delicious._ His mouth slanted over mine, and his cool tongue parted my lips and slipped inside my eager mouth to caress my own.

It was deep and intense, yet gentle… my hands trailed up his long arms and caressed the hard muscles underneath his soft skin, until they reached his rugged face. Eric's hands were cupping my face as well, his thumbs tenderly flitting across my flushed cheeks.

"You are truly a treasure, my Princess", he whispered huskily, inches from my deliciously swollen lips.

I couldn't speak. This vampire had set me on fire with his kiss… my first kiss.

**yo - **

**Translations:**

**Pam:** _Master, I hope Niall does not give you an ugly woman - for both our sakes. _

**Eric:** _Do not worry, child. She is more than satisfactory._


	8. Chapter 8

**Faeirly Dead Chapter 8**

**Sookie's POV:**

"You must tell me EVERYTHING!"

Ellie was pacing frantically when I finally returned to my apartments, long past my unofficial curfew. I considered my time limit unofficial because it was expected for me to return to my bedchambers at twelve am, but never enforced. I never had any reason to stay awake later than midnight, even if an official function was still going on. When the hour changed from night into morning, Papa would kiss me goodnight, and that would be it.

But not this night. When I finally made my way back to my chambers it was nearing 3 am.

My maid and best friend surveyed my silly grin and sluggish movements, and it seemed to make her even more agitated.

"Princess Sookie Brigant, I demand an explanation!"

"Elle, I'm happy. Just shut up."

"I can see that you're happy, and I know why too." Ellie fumed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh come off it! I SAW you in the garden! There are dozens of windows that look down on the fountain, you know."

"Well, then you know what happened, and you don't need to demand an explanation from me." Ellie could sense my weariness and I cut out her snippy attitude with a deep sigh.

"I know, Sook. I'm sorry. It's just that I saw that vampire kiss you, lotsa times if I may say so, and I wanted to hear it from you…"

"You would have heard it from me if you'd given me the chance, Elle." I couldn't stand when she was upset with me, so when I understood the unfounded reason for her mild tirade I slumped back onto my bed. My glowing senses of boneless happiness made my muscles limp.

Ellie laughed delicately. "Oh come on, milady. Let's get this thing off of you." I scowled at her yet again for the milady thing, but as much as it annoyed me I knew she used it as an endearment after all these years.

Strings were tugged, fabric was pulled, and pins were yanked from my hair and thrown into a white porcelain bowl. Yollie appeared soundlessly in my suite and carefully brushed my hair to a smooth golden shine and braided it in a long plait down my back. The stiff, whale-boned brassiere and silky slip were the next to go, and then Elle helped me step into a silk, peach colored nightgown, with white tulle rosettes covering the bodice. I admired how beautiful the nightgown was as I watched a pair of women carry away the clothes I had removed. It was a familiar sight, but I felt a tiny pang of regret as the white and red gown disappeared through the front door of my apartments… never to be seen again.

I was tucked securely into my ivory silk sheets, the curtains drawn around my bed, when the lesser maids left. The colorful stained glass doors had been left open to let in the chill, light breeze of the night. The faint wind ruffled the organza panels, and I could see the stars when they gaped open. It was, and had been, a magical night.

There was a ruffle to my left – the panels shifted open, their fabric rushing quietly – and I felt a weight crawl along the mattress, slowly and quietly. I wasn't afraid, I knew that weight. It settled in behind me familiarly, wiggling to be more comfortable, and snaked an arm across my waist, holding me tight.

Warm breath sighed against my hair, and the wind carried the unmistakable sweetness of gardenias and fresh, clear water.

"Elle", I whispered sleepily, and smiled. It had been years since we'd cuddled together like this, but I relished her closeness on such an important night.

"Sook", she whispered back. "Go' night, my lady." We hugged even closer together and drifted off to sleep.

The breeze was as lovely and cool as ever when I opened my eyes. It was well past dawn, but not much was expected of me today. Warm, thin arms tugging around my middle reminded me that Ellie had snuggled with me last night. I felt her stir, and I turned to face her.

"Morning, Faraday", I said sleepily. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Morning, milady."

"Oh shut up." I giggled and went to punch her softly, only to find that her arms were still locked behind my back.

"Hey, no fair!" I wiggled to get free. She held me tighter.

"Oh quit it, princess! Like I'd let you punch me." She smiled and let me go.

Ellie and I had a morning routine, always had, a ritual ingrained in childhood. While still in bed, we'd stretch out our sleepy muscles, one zone at a time, while waiting for the breakfast service. Simultaneously, we stretched out on our backs and reached our arms as far up as they could go. Then we sat up, spread our legs, and reached for each foot, counting in tandem. We pressed our feet together, pushed our knees to the mattress, and stretched out our arms in a series of stretches, then we'd both press our foreheads to our heels, loosening up our hamstrings. Of course, she had taught me these stretches when we were young, and the habit was unbreakable.

We had a few minutes before the breakfast service would arrive, so I fell back to the mattress and sprawled out. My best friend flopped back down next to me, making the bed bounce.

"So, spill."

I giggled. "Spill what? You said you saw it. The Sherriff kissed me and it was…" I trailed off in a daze.

"Come on! It was what?"

"It was… wonderful, for lack of a better word."

Ellie smiled widely. "So do you loooove him?"

"What? NO! No… I just… he's not so bad, for a vampire." Even I noticed my burning blush.

"You so totally love him!" She accused.

"No I don't! It was just so nice to kiss him…"

"What did it feel like?" she whispered, eyes bright.

I had to think about that, about how to explain it. "It… it felt like… I don't know… like being set on fire. Like all you've ever wanted, all you've ever dreamed of, could happen. It felt like heaven."

Ellie got a strange, wistful look on her face, and I knew that she craved that feeling too, that heaven. I didn't think she had ever been kissed.

"Can… can you show me?"

_Huh?_ "What? How?"

"I've always wanted to feel that way, and I never have. Can you show me?"

"I can ask Elle, but I don't know if he'll kiss you too…" I fidgeted. I didn't want Eric to kiss her…

"No, that's not what I meant. I know I can't kiss him… but maybe I could kiss you?"

_What? _"Oh… OH! I don't know about that, Elle. I don't think we should…"

"But we're best friends, right? It wouldn't mean anything. I just want to know what you've been through. So I can help you."

"Um… Ok. I've only kissed once so I don't know how to –"

Eliana gently angled my head, to look at her eye to eye, inches away.

"Just kiss me, Sook." My breath caught in my throat… and I kissed her.

It was a gentle meeting of mouths and very tentative. Elle's lips were softer than Eric's, and they tasted like mint leaves. Once. Twice. And I pulled away.

Ellie's eyes look a little weird, but she was as calm and as spunky as ever. "Oh come on Sook! That can't be how it's like to be kissed! I saw it so differently in the garden."

"Yeah, well, I can't kiss you like that. I don't know how. He was leading."

"How about I lead?"

"You don't know how to either!"

"I may not have kissed anyone, but I think I know the theory." With that statement, Elle grabbed the back of my head and crushed my lips to hers. Once the initial shock had worn off, Elle's eyes looked at me with our mouths still connected. She slowly parted her lips and I felt her warm, soft tongue brushing back and forth across my sealed mouth… the feeling was nice, and I opened my lips ever so lightly. _In for a penny, in for a pound, _I thought, and simply enjoyed the feel of her tongue slipping, sliding, and tangling with mine. It was warm and sparked my senses. Elle's mouth tasted like strawberry candy and mint. I got lost in the moment, until my sense finally came back and I jumped away.

"What the-!" I gasped. Both of us were breathing hard and staring at each other in shock.

"I *gasp* I'm sorry Sook!" Ellie panted.

"Just tell me what that was?"

Ellie looked defeated and her shoulders slumped back onto the mattress. "He is going to take you away from me, I know it. You are the only person I have ever loved, Sookie. It's been you and me for our whole lives, and that vampire is going to take you away! You love him already; I'm not blind. I just thought… that if I could give you what he gives you… if I could kiss you like he did… that maybe you'd stay…?"

Ellie sobbed and crumpled into an elegant pile of shining hair and silk.

My heart broke, and I wrapped my arms around my closest, dearest friend. "No, no, please Elle. Please! I won't leave you, I swear it! No matter where I go, or wherever you go, we will always be together. You get that?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Good. Then I think it's only fair that I tell you that Fae Powers don't help you skip rocks."

I smiled and sobbed.

"You tricked me, you jerk!"

I playfully hopped on top of Elle and mock-punched her into submission. Then, tucked together, my best friend and I fell asleep.

**Eric's POV:**

"Excellent. She is in love with you already, vampire. I foresee this to be a formidable alliance, if you accept this one Sheriff." Niall juggled his incoming mail and jotted a few notes while I stood in his office.

"This one? You are surprisingly callous about offering your beloved daughter to me, Niall."

The Fairy Prince looked up briefly from his correspondence. "I'm not being callous Viking, I'm being pragmatic. After all these centuries of debt I finally have something that you want and, unless I'm very much mistaken, something my daughter wants as well. Add in the political tie and total commitment of both our armies to any dispute, I think this union is beneficial to all three of us."

"I admit that you did get it right this time… the Princess is incomparable."

"That I know." The Prince finally set aside his mail and faced me properly. "Eric, you are soon to be the most powerful and influential vampire of the planet, even more powerful than the American president, ruler of not only the western world, but also the most advanced military ever conceived by man. In accepting my daughter as your wife, you are accepting her as your queen in these endeavors. You are also committing your armies, be they human, vampire, or other beings, to any cause that concerns the Fae in any realm. Do you, Eric Northman, agree to the terms of this alliance as they have been presented to you?"

"Yes. I accept the Princess as due payment of your debt, along with the support of your armies in the war for North America."

"Excellent."

"My child Pamela will deliver the contract tomorrow evening. Have the wedding ritual arranged for midnight, but heed any suggestions she may give."

"One more thing, Eric. The Duchess Faraday must be allowed to accompany Sookie."

"No. I need my wife to be committed to me and only me."

"I warn you, Sookie will not accept that. Where the princess goes, Eliana goes. Your wife will be… _unhappy_ if you do not also house the duchess. Believe me when I say that she can be rather unpredictable when she is unhappy."

"Fine. I do not care. Send her whole household before I change my mind, Niall."

"Very well. I look forward to the ceremony, High King Northman."

I nodded and took my leave. I may have been pushed into the prospect of regency, but that title had a certain ring to it…

I texted Pam the details of the contract while in flight. Being the nosy child that she is, Pam called me immediately.

"So did you take her for the fairy's support in the war, or because she doesn't have a ghastly overbite?"

"_Pamela – "_

"Sorry." That would have been more convincing if the word hadn't been dripping with her usual thick sarcasm. I kept flying.

I chuckled at my child's antics, and quickly went along with the joke. "… Both and neither."

Pam burst out laughing. "Figured as much."

**A/N: **Thanks as always to min Stephie :D xoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Faerily Dead Ch 9**

**Sookie's POV:**

The afternoon following my first (and second) kiss started with a brief peck on the cheek from my best friend, a pull and a tug into a wispy white dress, and a jaunt through the garden. My eyes were glassy and red from the drastically different sleep schedule, but I did my best to focus on Papa.

The roses were in full bloom and fragrant.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Papa nodded Ellie away and pulled me gently beneath a weeping willow.

"Dearest… how well did you like Eric?"

My father's gaze was piercing and intense in the splotchy shade of the tree, and for the first time in my memory he looked truly concerned about what would come out of my mouth. Not that he didn't care usually, honestly he cared more than he needed to, but this look on his face was so foreign… so vivid… so imploring.

He must have seen us in the garden and was worried. A fairy, even a partial one, making out with a vampire wasn't the wisest of things, so I did my best to assuage his fears.

"Truly Papa, he is wonderful, but don't worry! Meeting the Sheriff was… a life changing experience, but he is gone now and he won't be back to drain me or anything." I felt a little ache in my chest when I said that -certainly not for the draining part, but for the real possibility that I would never see him again. Or kiss those lips again. If Papa had witnessed what Elle had, then the vampire certainly wouldn't be paying the compound another visit… Oh, I felt like crying, out of the blue.

_Out of the blue? Yeah right. _I'd been fighting the urge to cry ever since Eric escorted me to the outside door of my apartments last night, gave me another smoldering kiss, and disappeared into the black night like a wraith blown away on the wind. His absence unsettled me, as though in the few short hours I had known the vampire he had somehow filled a part of my heart that I didn't even realize hadn't been whole to begin with.

Unbeknownst to me, a tiny trickle did escape my eyes as I tried to hold them wide and smile brightly. Papa brushed a finger across my cheek and caught the wetness. He frowned at the tear on his fingertip, and my lips couldn't hold their weight any longer. Before I knew it, a tiny sob escaped my throat.

Papa pulled me to his chest immediately and stroked my hair. "Did he hurt you, darling?"

"Oh! Oh, no!" I pulled my face away from his now-damp jacket. "Not at all. He didn't hurt me!"

Niall looked perplexed. "Then why the tears, darling?"

"I… I'm afraid that you'll be mad and I won't see him again," I sobbed in a rush, "because we kissed."

To my surprise, Papa chuckled and sighed deeply. "I know that you two kissed, and if it is alright with you, I fully support you seeing him again."

I sniffled, confused. "You do?"

Papa gently sat me down on the grass by the lake and held both of my hands. "Yes, I do. In fact, I hope that you would like to spend a lot of time with him."

What? I thought he'd be so angry! My heart almost stopped. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at me indulgently, as only happy parents do when they bear the best of news. "I mean all the days and nights of your life… with him. What would you say if I told you that Eric asked for your hand in marriage?"

If my heart stopped a moment ago, it now seized, fused and exploded. "Re-re-really?"

He laughed softly at my expression of incredulity. "Really. What say you, dearest daughter of mine?"

The four cylinder engine that had driven my body for the last 19 years was busted, and had been replaced with a v12. A powerful roar of happiness and energy burst through my veins, and I knew this engine would propel my existence until the very second I died.

I took a deep breath to compose myself and to get used to warm purr of emotion. Trying my best to retain proper deportment and not bounce like a child, I politely spoke the words that would change everything I'd ever known:

"I'd say yes."

Papa hugged me tight as I finally giggled my joy, and he closed his eyes to smile at the heavens. He shifted a bit to take a thick wad of paper out of his breast pocket and a gold pen. "Wonderful! Here darling. Sign right there and tonight you shall be wed!"

Through my bleary, watery gaze, I saw the words "marriage", "Eric Northman", "Sookie", and a dotted line. I signed it with a hasty scrawl, threw the sheaf of papers on the grass, and went back to giggling and hugging my wonderful Papa.

**Eric's POV:**

The revised contract had been submitted for my review via email from the demon lawyer Cataliades right after I awoke. Obviously Pam had set our own lawyers on it after our brief conversation last night, and she had completed the task without me even having to command her to. It truly is such a joy to have someone so competent and devoted as Pamela for a child… mostly.

I hastily washed and dressed while reading the final accord.

**ROYAL CONTRACT of MARRIAGE between:**

**ERIC NORTHMAN**

_**Vampire Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5 and future High King of the Americas**_

**and**

**SOOKIE STACKHOUSE BRIGANT**

_**Sole Princess of the Fae, daughter to Niall Brigant, First Prince of the Sky Fae**_

_ON this night, the SIXTH of JUNE in the year TWO THOUSAND and ELEVEN, I Eric Northman do hereby swear and agree to marry and legally bind myself to Sookie Stackhouse Brigant in all of my loyalties, for the minimum of one hundred years. If either the Princess or I should meet final death within that time, this contract is no longer binding._

**ERIC NORTHMAN** _IN signing this contract I also pledge:_

_The assistance of any armies/forces/influence I command to any dispute, war, or disaster that may befall or involve _NIALL BRIGANT, _if those incidents are relevant to the _SKY FAE.

_To accept the position of _HIGH KING _if and when that title befalls to me, and to keep my wife's race in my forethought when making decisions while I hold the position._

_The housing, care and reasonable safety of the Princess' preferred attendants:_

_The Duchess Eliana Faraday (1__st__ Attendant)_

_The Countess Yollanda Cloud (Hairstylist)_

_Miss Elizabetha Cirrus (Lower Attendant)_

_Immediate employment of skillful, talented and speedy seamstresses and designers to provide new and appropriate garments for each day and activity that the Princess engages in._

_To not obstruct _NIALL_'s ability to visit and/or interact with my wife in any regard for the duration of the marriage._

**NIALL BRIGANT**_ IN signing this contract, I hereby swear and agree to:_

_Bestow with grace the hand and body of my beloved daughter, Princess Sookie Stackhouse Brigant for no less than 100 years, or until the final death of either marital party._

_The assistance of any armies/forces/intelligence/influence I command to any dispute, war, or disaster that may befall or involve _ERIC NORTHMAN, _if those incidents involve Eric's holdings, interests, family, or assets_.

_The employment of any armies/forces/ intelligence/influence and stealth in my power to kill and/or subdue the following Vampire monarchs for the purpose of seizure of their king/queendoms:_

_King Felipe deCastro - Louisiana, Nevada, Arkansas_

_King Russell Edgington – Mississippi_

_King Bartlett Crowe – Indiana_

_King Stanilaus Davidowitz – Texas_

_King Isaiah Rider - Kentucky _

_Queen Maude Madras - Minnesota _

_Queen Freyda Campos - Oklahoma_

_Queen Phoebe Golden – Iowa_

_King Jenade Nicolai – California, Oregon, Washington_

_Queen Stephanie Guardbell – Tennessee _

_AND To readily bestow the position of _HIGH KING _if and when the position is available._

**SOOKIE STACKHOUSE BRIGANT** _IN signing this contract, I hereby pledge my loyalty, power(s), and ultimate devotion to _ERIC NORTHMAN _for no less than one hundred years or until the final death of either myself or _ERIC NORTHMAN_. _

_The marriage to take place this night shall be Officiated, Witnessed and Consummated within twenty and four hours of signing this Contract._

PRINCE NIALL BRIGANT: X _**N**__**iall **__**B**__**rigant**__**_**_

SHERIFF ERIC NORTHMAN: X** Eric Northman_**

PRINCESS SOOKIE BRIGANT: X **Sookie Brigant_**

Everything I read to was to my liking and our previously discussed, agreed upon arrangement, so I signed the next century of my life away before handing the stack of paper to a courier and finishing my Windsor knot. I especially liked the stipulation that the marriage be consummated within the next 24 hours. Honestly, I couldn't wait for that duty to start… and I'd make sure the process would take a long, long time to finish.

An incessant and annoying knock rattled my door as the hour of my wedding drew near. There was only one individual who would disturb me in such a manner at such a time without a death wish… and without any indication that she would be welcomed with anything but a broadsword to the throat, the door burst open.

Pamela sauntered in like she owned the place, sporting a pair of new, sky-high stilettos and a clingy turquoise gown. I had no doubt whatsoever that I'd see the bill for the outfit quite soon.

"Master!" She sang snarkily as she swayed her hips into my dressing chamber. "I simply cannot wait to meet this princess of yours. Here, you've got the tie all wrong." Pam completely ignored my ominous growls as she straightened my Windsor knot.

"Oh come now. Don't be so grouchy, Eric. It's unbecoming on a groom on his wedding night, especially one of your age."

"_Pamela." _My fangs clicked down in annoyance as my child's tiny blond form circled me like the perfectionist whirlwind that she is. I growled louder, but she ignored me totally and went about her fussing. Fixing my stance, tugging my hair into place, brushing the shoulders of my already perfect tuxedo… Pam ran a cloth over my shiny shoes, tsking at the hem length of my slacks, but when she reached up to pin a white rose to my lapel I had had quite enough.

"_PAMELA! I'M NOT WEARING ANY FUCKING FLOWERS!" _I took a quick snap at my child and she backed away in a huff.

"FINE!" She pouted. "I was just trying to make your savagery more presentable to a lady, Master, but if you wish to look like a pillaging heathen on your wedding night then, fine!" Pam flopped dejectedly down on a nearby Queen Anne chair to sulk and contemplate her expensive manicure. Oh yes, I _knew _it was expensive… the bills came weekly from a fancy French salon in New Orleans. How her nails cost three hundred dollars a week when they are perfect, and would still be perfect even if she had the top knuckles of her fingers sawed off the night before was a mystery to me. Obviously regeneration doesn't apply to French tips…

There were few things I could not abide, and the unhappiness of my only child was at the forefront of that short list… and Pamela knew it. It was why I let her spend my money to her heart's content, why I let her go her own way when she wished for as long as she desired, and why I had yet to see her wear the same pair of shoes twice. It was why I would give her anything and everything, and bear the insolence I would normally decapitate anyone else for paying me.

As I surveyed my appearance in the antique mirror, I saw a small red streak drip down Pamela's alabaster cheek in the background… and like any loving father, I felt like a total ass. I cleared my throat.

"Would a flower be more appropriate, Pam?" My child looked up from her manicure, tentatively.

"Yes, I think so." A dainty, polished finger smeared away the pink tear.

I knew I was being a sucker, I just knew it… but I succumbed anyway. "Alright then."

Pam bounced off the chair like a shot, white rose in hand. She had the delicate bloom pinned to my lapel in a blink of an eye, and took the inch I gave her the whole mile that I knew she would stretch it.

"Perfect! Oh, but really Eric, this tie is all wrong! There isn't enough time to change the suit; this one is more professional than it is formal. It's all in the cut. I think the De La Renta would've been better than whatever this is, but we'll make due. The new tie I got you for Father's Day would be perfect! Do you remember? It's mostly blue and silver, thick and perfect for a Windsor knot, and I got you a matching pocket square. I don't think the pattern will clash with the suit… oh, I'll just grab a few options I had packed up and we'll find something. I just KNEW I was right to bring some of your things along with mine last night – you're so totally helpless with fashion."

My child dashed off as I laughed quietly and tugged off the most recent tie Pamela had bought for me, and had dubbed inappropriate.

**Yo: **Who else just LOVES Pam? Lol!

_Miss Elizabetha Cirrus _is** Bessa**, and _Countess Yollanda Cloud _is **Yollie**, just to make that clear. Short of making one of their last names "Cumulus", I hope that I got the sky-ness across! So Sookie will be taking Ellie, Yollie, and Bessa with her to… wherever Eric takes them ;)

Seems to me that Sookie didn't quite notice what was going down when she signed the contract…

I wish you guys could see the contract as I typed it! The font is very official in a royal sort-of way, and the I spent a lot of time on the signatures. Effing FF!

Next chapter should be a good 'un: the wedding! And who could forget that consummation is required within 24 hours?

*hugs*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I know, I know ! *blushes* April and May were so busy, nerve racking, and life changing for me that my doctor practically told me to open wide while he threw a handful of Xanax at my face! Hopefully this will make up for it a bit. Also, I caved and drank the twitteraide. Follow me (at)yodigittyyoyo for random rambling and snippets of new chapters for all my ongoing stories, and maybe some unpublished ones too ;D.

**Faerily Dead Ch 10**

**Sookie's POV:**

As always, the maids brought me the perfect attire for the evening. But when Bessa whipped the pristine and gorgeous wedding gown out of its bag, I wasn't merely impressed, like usual. No, I was stunned. Endless yards of lace and satin flowed like glittering water out of the bag. Surely a gown like that must have taken time.

The garden was a mini paradise when I emerged from the palace. It was understated compared to the opulence of my birthday party, but the gravel walkway leading from my door was lined with huge white, pillar candles leading the way to my fountain. The overhanging trees were hung with white crystal lanterns which swayed in the gentle breeze and refracted rainbows across the lush lawn. There wasn't any music, but I didn't miss it. The chirping of the crickets and howling of the night creatures were enough.

Eric was standing calmly in a beautiful, black tuxedo with a white rose pinned to his lapel. He was so stunning. Before I even had the chance to wish for a bouquet, Ellie pressed a bunch of white roses in my hands.

"Go get 'em, milady." She giggled quietly.

I walked confidently down the gravel aisle, not caring one bit that the train of my dress must be getting dusty dragging across the rocks.

When I reached the makeshift altar, Niall (who was the officiant) brought my hand to his lips for a kiss and then placed it in the vampire's open palm.

After father placed my hand in Eric's awaiting one, I realized this was it. This was that romantic moment that all little girls dream of. I stood there staring up at my soon to be husband, looking into the precipice of true adulthood. The glint in his eyes made me blush from the top of my head right down to the tips of my toes. I stood there listening to the words uttered by Niall, but I didn't hear them, the only thing I heard was this barely known man's soul singing to me. I felt the back of my throat go dry, flutters dancing in my belly, and felt my heart rate triple. I could tell that Eric could feel and hear it too as his eyes began shining and his smile grew larger than life.

It seemed very brief to me, this huge milestone in my life. One second I was staring up at a beautiful man, with my papa asking if "I do". The next, the vampire is saying the same thing, and his lips are on mine. Just like that, I was a married woman.

After the ceremony, it was late enough to be early when we returned to my empty apartments, Eric's hand firmly holding mine. I had a lot to think about. A half moon still shined mutely in a velvet midnight sky. The black outlines of the trees in the distance were beautiful in the waning starlight, and the song birds chirped their early morning songs.

"You love it, don't you? The morning." My new vampire husband ran his finger through my long blond hair and pressed his chest to my back.

"Yes." I reveled in his closeness.

"You wouldn't ever leave here."

"Of course I would. I would leave and never come back."

"Why?"

"For you."

"You hardly know me."

"I know you well enough."

His lips ghosted along the crook of my neck as Eric nuzzled my jaw and breathed in the scent of my hair. "And the sunrise? Would you give that up too?"

Embers of a banked fire warmed me from the spots where he held me so gently, a slow and steady glow that radiated across my shivering skin. "Yes", I breathed. "This," I gestured vaguely to the faint purple sky of pre-dawn, "this is enough of the morning for me."

"Is it, my beautiful wife?" Eric asked as his lips gently sucked on the pulse point on my throat. Lost in the sensation, I leaned back against him and moaned.

"It is", I whispered, reaching across my stomach to twine my small fingers with his big ones. "It is more than enough, if it means I can have you." I brought our hands to my mouth and kissed his pale, wide palm, more settled and content than I had ever felt in my life.

"Very well, then", he smiled against my neck before disappearing in a flash of white and black.

"What-?"

"Don't fret, my lover." Eric held a small white remote in his big hand and clicked a button. Steel plates descended almost soundlessly over the outside windows and stained glass door like impenetrable shades built for a fortress or some ultra-secret government facility. In a few moments the dawn was gone completely, and my bed chamber was sealed in total darkness.

"Eric!" I said in a frantic shout, reaching around rather comically in the black abyss. I knew it was stupid, and he could most likely see me clearly, but I was unused to such deprivation of my primary sense. The ridiculousness was confirmed by my new husband's low chuckle. A match was struck, and half a dozen candles were lit in the next instant, and my Viking was standing before me.

He backed away slowly toward the bed, shrugging out of his pristine tuxedo jacket and loosening his fabulous blue and silver tie. I had to find out where he got that tie, because he needs at least twenty more like it. Eric somehow sexily tossed the jacket on my dressing chair and pulled the tie over his head before sitting down to pull his very shiny dress shoes off of his large feet.

I was struck dumb, standing like a prudish immobile statue in my own bedroom. It was impossible to consider who installed the light-tight shutters, impossible to think of how quickly my life had changed from a nineteen year old blushing virgin to a twenty year old bride on her wedding night. I even found it difficult to remember the ceremony when Eric started to slowly unbutton his shirt with a smirk on his mesmerizing face.

With candlelight dancing across his perfect white skin and the light dusting of blonde chest hair which perfectly matched his long, tousled locks, I might have gasped. And perhaps felt an unfamiliar and embarrassing sensation of wetness between my legs. I stood, just waiting, as he pulled the shirt off his muscled chest and down his arms. Honestly, I didn't know men could have muscles like he did, but I liked them… very, very much.

"Come here, Princess", he said, with an air of command in his voice and a crook of his long, white finger. Nobody talked to me like that, nobody commanded me, but I found myself unable to resist. Summoning the shreds of my pride, I took a breath and strode toward him like I was walking on water rather than Turkish carpet. He chuckled softly at my attempt at callousness.

"Come darling", he said with a smile in his voice, "turn so I can help you out of your gown."

I looked around nervously at the door to my apartments. "There's no need. Ellie and Bessa should be here any moment to help me undress…" I replied in a rush, wringing my hands nervously.

"Trust me lover, no one else will be coming into this suite tonight."

My skin tingled when he called me "lover". I believed the conviction in his voice, and realized how silly I had been to think my maids would burst in to assist me on my wedding night. I spun around gratefully, eager to be out of the wedding gown. Beautiful as it was, it felt stifling and I was struggling to breathe normally. That probably had more to do with my nerves than the dress, but I still felt like I could regain my senses if it was removed. Eric's fingers proved to be not only large, but also nimble as he quickly unthreaded the delicate corset. I felt a bit bare with the dress gaping open well below the top of my lacy underwear, so I held the bodice to my chest tightly. Eric apparently didn't like that, and spun me around.

"Drop it, please." The fire in his blue eyes was irresistible, so I swallowed my fears and let the heavy and elaborate dress fall to the floor. The tightness of the stiffly boned bodice made a bra unnecessary, so I stood before my new husband in only a tiny white lace thong, a white lace garter belt holding up a pair of white lace hose, and my favorite pair of screaming-red pumps.

Eric's eyes devoured me, for lack of a more fervent word. His Adam's apple bobbed as though he was swallowing his lust with difficulty. Later I would jump and pump my fist in the air with triumph at how stunned this beautiful vampire was looking at me, but for now I resolved to stay still.

After a charged beat of silence Eric reached for me, tugging me gently by the hips so my knees touched the edge of the bed between his spread legs. His smooth hands stroked my sides slowly and almost reverently, as though I was a breakable bit of spun sugar. From the top of my lacey garter belt up to just below my breasts, and back down again. If he needed to breathe, I'd say his breath caught as he stared at my body, while I stared down at his hooded, midnight blue eyes.

On the third pass of his whisper-light fingertips I was practically vibrating with an emotion I couldn't identify, but liked very much.

Finally he spoke in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Have you been told about what takes place between a husband and wife, beautiful Sookie?"

I gulped. "No, but I have heard some details in errant thoughts."

He kept gently petting my shivering skin. "Tell me what you know."

It was difficult to concentrate with Eric touching me. Every pass of his fingers left a searing trail of… something… behind, which was all the most distracting when he moved lower to caress my thighs.

"I… I know that husbands and wives lie together… um, in the nude." My face felt hot with embarrassment.

Eric's laugh was so faint I almost couldn't hear it. "Yes", he said more clearly, "they do, do that. What else do you know?" One of his hands wandered down to my calf, and swept slowly up the inside of my knee.

I gulped again. "I know they touch each other."

"They do that too." As if to demonstrate, the wandering hand traveled up and up between my thighs. A jolt of electricity shot through my body when his fingers gently touched the embarrassing hot wetness of my tiny panties.

"Mmmmm." He groaned, slowly tracing the edges of my underwear. Back and forth, back and forth. I unconsciously moved my hips to the rhythm he set.

"Tell me what else." Eric nearly growled his request, and I was shocked by a faint clicking noise as two rather lethal looking fangs dropped down in his beautiful mouth.

"They kiss", I moaned, unable to make my voice louder than a mouse.

He smiled, razor sharp teeth gleaming white in the candlelight. "That's right. They kiss. Everywhere." With that, I was lifted up by my scantily clad bottom and tugged forward onto Eric's lap. His lips attacked my stomach and breasts, and just like that the conversational part of the evening was over.

"Oh!" I panted in surprise as Eric's lips latched onto a nipple. My temperature shot through the roof as he grunted and started to suck, careful to keep his fangs from piercing my delicate skin. The hands that had been so gentle just moments ago turned fierce, rubbing and squeezing every inch of me they could reach. He had a very long reach.

My fingers sank into his glowing blonde hair, threading it around like ropes of gold for me to keep his face exactly where it was. Another hand (had he suddenly grown more?) grabbed my hip and pressed me down tightly to his lap. Knees spread wide, I discovered something very large and hard to rub myself against, and the friction seemed to ease and increase a strange, glorious ache down below at the same time.

"Oooo!" I threw my head back when Eric's lips switched to the other breast. His hand pressed and guided my hips back and forth in his lap as he sucked, and the tension I was feeling was beyond anything I knew existed.

"What is happening to me?" I didn't realize that I had said it out loud until Eric, in a lightning-fast move, had flipped us down on the bed and he was towering over me, a delicious picture of heavy muscles, swinging pale locks and deadly fangs.

"This, my lover, is what happens to beautiful wives with amorous husbands. I promise you that it will get even better."

He was as good as his word. Not a full minute passed of heated kissing before I felt the side seams of my garter belt fall apart, ripped to elegant, useless ribbons.

My legs were then pushed up toward my hips and spread by the width of Eric's muscular shoulders. I looked down wondering what was about to happen. As soon as I made eye contact with Eric he smiled a big fangy grin before saying, "Keep your eyes on me, Sookie. I am going to make you feel things that you never even dreamed possible."

With those words, I watched as his mouth descended to my most private of places. There was no possible way that I was able to keep looking at him. My head fell back onto the pillows as my eyes rolled back in their sockets. There was a tingling building all over. It felt as if my fingers were asleep and I needed to do something with my hands. Of their own accord, they made their unerring way into my hair, grasping and shaking, as I felt my bottom teeth clamp down on my upper lip. Whatever he was doing made my body quiver and my ears ring like muted bells. Suddenly my hands moved down to wrap themselves into Eric's golden mane again, desperately tryingly to hold him in place. Even on the cusp of paradise, I didn't want it to end.

He spoke, raspy and full of want, "Cum for me, Sookie."

The feeling that had begun in the pit of my stomach shot like wildfire through my entire being. My shoulders and my hips arched upward off the bed. If this was dying, there was no other feeling in the world that I would rather experience.

**Yo: **The beta notes on this chapter were so effing hilarious that I couldn't NOT share! Syster and comedy-extraordinaire **stephie8869**'s comments are in parentheses:

…_my doctor … threw a handful of Xanax at my face!_ (he threw that at your cleavage not your face)

_Sookie's POV:_ (Sookie is a whore and AS, I mean Eric, needs Shanny instead)

"_You wouldn't ever leave here." _(Don't judge me)

"_Why?"_ (because you are the romantic male lead)

"…_no one else will be coming into this suite tonight." _(because we got some more fucking rope)

…_a tiny white lace thong_ (Thong song is pumping through my head)

_Another hand (had he suddenly grown more?)_ (of course not. AS has really long arms and legs… he was groping you with a foot… ewww)

"_What's happening to me?" _(well Sookie this is called you are about to jizz out of your lady balls)

LMAO! Follow my fuckawesome beta sister **stephie8869 **on Twitter (at)DreamMeALie and I'll send you a 10 year old fruitcake. It's inedible, but can still serve as a totally vintage doorstop. Complete with creepy Santa tin. :D *hugs*

**Yo-Yo: **Steph also wrote the last bit of citrus for me, or as she called it "wedding night carpet munching"! lmfao! *bows to the genius* Jag alskare dig min vackra!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **My lovely and talented beta syster wanted me to clarify that I actually did mean "kung" rather than "king", "kung" being the Swedish word (to the best of my knowledge) for king. Thanks as always to min Stephie aka **stephie8869** for her help and love :).

On with what you were waiting for!

**Faerily Dead**

**Chapter 11**

**Eric's POV:**

Sookie's scent called to me like Pavlov ringing a bell. I salivated as I tasted her honey. _So delicious._

Never in a thousand years had I imagined that I would marry again. When Aude passed and I was made vampire, I tossed away the thought of finding love. Truly, in my human life, love was not an issue of importance. We were born as we were and married whoever we were told to according to rank, obligation or treaty. Marriage was an expedient method of resolving disputes between warring Kungs and avenging those who were already blissful in Valhalla.

Niall's wedding ceremony had been brief, for which I was thankful, but I could feel Pamela's eyes judging my posture throughout. After it was done I had to swat her away when she tried to straighten my lapel. Pam had huffed indignity and strutted her way back to her rooms.

It seemed quite strange to me to be on the verge of something like "love" as I stared up at my quivering fairy bride from between her thighs. Sookie's smile lit up like a searchlight as she panted through the aftershocks of her pleasure. The seductive vision struck me almost dumb.

"How… how did you do that?" Sookie gasped, her hair tangled and tousled.

Her innocence was so endearing, and I resolved to corrupt her. I silently kicked my fine pants off (I knew Pam would be pissed about the wet spot that was undoubtedly on them, but I could care less), climbed slowly up her panting body, and loomed above delectable, breathless curves.

"I told you that it was going to get better." I gave her a very deep and sensual kiss, running my fingers gently through her soft hair. Distracting her with my lips and slowly plunging tongue, I slid my fingers down her neck, swept them across her delicate collar bone to her shoulders. I could feel her breasts straining against my chest as Sookie panted her excitement. My palms encircled her thin arm easily, and I kept a grip on it from shoulder to wrist. I took hold of her hand and pulled in down towards me, but when her fingers brushed against my length I couldn't restrain my moan. Sookie broke away in surprise. She really hadn't noticed that I'd lost the pants.

"No, min guidanna. Do not be afraid. I want you to touch me (I pulled her hand back down) here." Her eyes were wide as saucers again, but she did as I wished, albeit with confusion and wariness painted across her lovely, flushed face. Moving her hand slowly back and forth, I growled low in my chest, a deep rumble.

"See what you do to me?" My hips rocked back and forth of their own volition to the time of the pace I set with her little hand. "See how much I want you?" The innocent fairy, my new wife, looked down between our bodies, staring at the movements and the bit of liquid that seeped from the new part she would be better acquainted with very soon. A small smirk began to grow on her luscious, well-kissed lips when she saw the muscles in my stomach grow taut and relax again above her. Her hips strained up as well, undoubtedly unsure of what she wanted… but I did.

Because of my size and her virginity, I knew it was highly unlikely that Sookie would come again from this, but I was going to make it as painless as possible… and the return the favor with my mouth again. Lowering, I rubbed back and forth along her wetness until she was undulating wildly against me.

"This will hurt a bit the first time, my lover, and then it will only bring you pleasure for the rest of our lives." I didn't think she had even heard me, panting as she was with her lids shut tight.

"Look at me lover." Sookie opened her hooded, glowing eyes. I set myself in the right place and pushed gently.

"OH!" Sookie's eyes flew open wider and she instinctually tried to pull away from the intrusion. "No, darling", I said as I gently massaged her until she didn't look so wild. I pushed a little more. I held her shoulders lightly to urge her to stay in place. The third slow push forward, Sookie didn't move, Her loud gasps had become lightly mewls of lessened pain. Now for the hard part.

"Hold on to me, lover." I guided her hands around my shoulders… and pushed. "AAAAH!" Sookie yelled and shuddered when I broke her barrier and slid the rest of the way inside. Two tears rolled from the corners of her eyes and across her temples. I stayed perfectly still and smoothed them away. Eventually her pants of pain subsided into little moans. I knew they weren't from pleasure either, but I could barely hold back any longer.

"Are you ok, my little Fae?" My voice was hoarse with strain; she was so tight and beautiful, and I thanked the Gods when she nodded weakly.

"Is that it?" Sookie asked, and she almost looked disappointed.

"No", I managed to laugh through gritted teeth. "It's definitely not it. Are you ready?"

"I", she panted, "I guess so? It sort of feels… nice now." She blushed.

"Good", I replied. "That's quite good." I pulled back slowly, gliding through her arousal and her blood. The combination was driving me wild. Her hands shot down from my shoulders to my bottom, digging in her nails as if it was an effort to pull me back. Who would've thought my innocent was an instinctual vixen?

I smiled down at her, fangs extended and throbbing. "Eagar, are we?" I pushed slowly back in. She didn't seem to hear my playful taunt as she moaned loudly. Every time I retreated she pulled me back a little bit harder until we found a comfortable, pleasurable pace. Sookie's eyes were trained on mine with wonder, and even though her hips rose to meet mine eagerly on each thrust, the sensations were so new to her that I knew she wouldn't climax from it alone. Waiting for her now was a futile endeavor at this point already; I wanted too badly to explode.

Stamina I have in spades enough for a hundred men, but she had bewitched me. I angled her hips higher, thrusting harder and faster. Sookie's moans of pleasure had become screams, and with her eyes trained on mine, my strokes grew short and deep. Muscles locked and jerked as I had my moment; she gazed up at me with awe. Quickly I pulled out and moved down the bed to use my fingers and my tongue at the same pace before biting the juicy artery in her groin. My wife's delicious Fae blood flooded my mouth as she came, screaming my name and covering my fingers with our combined essence. I watched her convulse as I swallowed her life force, and I'd never felt more like a God.

**Ellie's POV:**

Bessa and I were shameless, not because of the fact that we came running when Sookie's first scream echoed all the way down the hall from her bridal chamber; No, we were shameless because, even after it was very clear that it hadn't been a scream of fear, we stayed… and kept listening.

We took turns watching through the keyhole, trying to shove the other out of the way when there were new bouts of loud sounds. It was difficult to see much through a keyhole, of course, but we'd let the other know when there was something truly visible by waving the other down. What I could see was… absolutely amazing! I didn't know people did such things, but they were obviously VERY enjoyable!

At one point, after what seemed like a long while, Eric seemed to be hovering over the Princess with her legs spread wide, and his… erm… backside had been moving. My best friend's pants and yells seemed to coincide with the movement. He lifted her legs up and I could see – what was that? I motioned Bessa to look. She gasped and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged back. I didn't know! The other maid motioned down to me frantically, and the vampire was biting… between her legs? Was he killing her? But Sookie screamed his name almost reverently.

Bessa's eyes were wild and frightened for our mistress, and she patted me on the shoulder. I looked closely and Sookie was panting… and smiling! I gave Bessa an OK hand gesture so she'd know she was indeed alive. The vampire then crawled up the bed, pulling my very happy friend to his chest. He whispered something in her ear. The sleepy smile I knew so well graced her puffy-looking lips. She was out like a light.

I motioned for Bessa to help me up. One moment I was watching Eric hold Sookie, also apparently asleep, and the next a bright blue eye was staring right back at me from the other side of the keyhole. I gasped in surprise and fell back on my butt.

"Did you ladies enjoy the show?" Bessa blanched at the husky whisper and nearly fainted against the wall. I had no idea what to say to that so I stayed mute. "You did." He said confidently, but with an air of unmistakable menace. "But you won't be doing that again."

Frightened, I started nodding yes, but from what I could tell from his face through the keyhole, he was shaking his head no. I quickly fixed my mistake and shook my head emphatically.

"Good. Off you go." He didn't have to ask me twice! I hauled a catatonic Bessa by the elbow and we jogged back to the maid's quarters like our slippers were aflame.

**Yo: **Ell and BessBess are quite the voyeuristic fairy tramps, aren't they!

More hilarious beta notes, you ask? If you insist! Like last time, min **stephie8869**'s comments are in parenthesis:

_So delicious. _(So is this Ben and Jerry's delicious or steak gorgonzola alfredo delicious?)

_I tossed away the thought of finding love._ (Don't cry Eric… we pregamed it so that it will SO happen)

… _between her thighs._ (And what a sight it would be if you were the one looking down toward your own thighs)

… _I kept a grip on it from shoulder to wrist._ (Damn how fucking small are her arms?)

_She really hadn't noticed that I'd lost the pants._ (How was that massive DICK being pressed against your leg and vag not noticeable? Is she SLOW?)

_Because of my size and her virginity _(oh this shit is going to HURT!)

_Now for the hard part._ (Hard part… pun so intended)

… _we jogged back to the maid's quarters like our slippers were aflame_. (LMFAO! Are they now going to rub one out themselves in the shower?)

*gigglesnort*

**Yo-Yo: **Am I the only one that finds it effing impossible to not laugh when accepting changes in Word? Come on! It asks you to "Accept Insertion"! Ok, maybe I just have a dirty mind today P

Until next time!

*Viking-earns-M-rating hugs*


End file.
